Lacing Fire
by 645mandy
Summary: How about if Bella never existed and Edwards family was part of the Volturi Irena is the main character and soon she falls in love with Alec one of the vortorie guards.


Striking

My mother always told me to look out for hawk eyed people who surveyed you like you were in a lab with tubes in your arm's waiting for their catch. I guess i never really listened of the encounters with many strange people. My father who had openly said make new friends meet new people was the opposite of my mother, I never quite understood their actions or belief's but I respected for I was there daughter I had to respect it. My beliefs were and are different.

I walk down the long narrow path to Alec's room, I find him at his desk with paper scuffing out hisses and growls. "What's it this time?" I say "None of your business" Alec says. "Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can treat people in hell's way" "You always start shit go take it up with Edward". I hiss and walk out I don't need another visit to Arrow to explain why i tried to bite Alec's head off.

I walk into the enlarged living room a narrow couch that could fit fifteen people lays before me and I see Edward reading Jane staring into space. "Hello" i say sitting next to Edward "Hey" he replies. I trail off into thoughts me and Edward have never really been on the same page but I've always wanted to figure out why and make up for something i might of done.

"What's up with Alec" I say, wishing i hadn't asked because Edward or Jane probably will ignore. "What do you mean what's up with Alec?" Jane scowls at me in the harsh tone i can tell it's something between them so i just look the other way. "I was just wondering he's in a prissy mood" "Well for one thing it might be something to do with guarding the gate" says Edward not really focused on what's happening. "Well what's wrong with his job he has never complained about it and I don't see why he would start now" I say looking at Edward "Come on Irena everyone knows in this building that Alec wants to be a part of the Volturi government" Edward says scowling at my ceaselessness "I know for one thing that Alec has no chance" I say harshly if Alec was part of the Volturi government he'd use it against everyone's head. Jane gets up moodily and stomps off she's the bitch of this place and everyone knows so that's why Alec and her fit so well.

Edward gets up and starts to leave as well i get up "Where are you going" I ask, He looks at me confused "When have you ever been interested in where I'm going" he grin's and walks toward the door and turns facing me, "I don't know" replying his grin. I'm going to see Alice there has been reports of misbehavior's "Isn't there always misbehaving's what is it this time" I say a worry line creases across my brow. "Don't worry it nothing" he says coming next to me looking down "You seem to always say it's nothing and it might be something" I say watching the people crossing into paths with other and going in elevator's.

Edward nears closer to me staring widely into my eye's for one second I'm not sure if he's going to say something but he doesn't all he does is caress the worry line in my brow and stand straight again. "I'll see you later" he says heading for the door again. I look fondly toward the door at which he exited why does he always find ways to awe me? I head toward the door myself i have to find Alice, Edward won't tell me anything he doesn't want me to hear with Alice she'll tell you anything you want to know. I gradually walk into Alice's room she's sitting on her bed with paper's and a pen in her hand looking warily up at me she asks "What"? I close in on her there's no need to procrastinate "I want to know what misbehavior's have happened I've herd they were bad." Alice sigh's and say's "Just an army starting" "You say this like its nothing has Arrow done anything" I scowl and turn my head away disgusted how people take it so lightly here. "For your information he has said there has been no rule broken so there's no need to take action" Alice says, I sigh unbearably annoyed "Well how bad is it if we come into action to late how about if their planning it against us huh?" Alice rolls her eyes "Stop worrying did you ask any one before me?" Alice grin's like she already knows answer "Yes." I say "Who?" her grin widens into a smile "Edward" I say wanting to leave and take it up to Alec "I should go now" I say trailing off into silence.


End file.
